1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a serial attached small computer system interface (SAS) expander adjusting systems and methods, and particularly to a computing device and method for adjusting physical links of a SAS expander of the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
When physical links of a SAS expander of a computing device are determined by firmware of the SAS expander, the physical links cannot be adjusted after manufacturing. If the data flow of a physical link is saturated, other physical links of the SAS expander may not be able to alleviate the data flow. Transmission speed of the SAS expander may be affected. Therefore, there is need for improvement in the art.